


Theater

by Multihappydayz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car rides, Confessions, Long Hair, M/M, Out of Character, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multihappydayz/pseuds/Multihappydayz
Summary: Theater au. Yuuri is a stagehand who first applied to the theater to work with Victor Nikiforov, actor/owner.





	

They worked together. Yuuri applied to the job just to get a chance to see his and Victor's name on the same work schedule. 

Being a large theater where many performances a day would take place, Yuuri had to work his way up to his position as stage hand. At first, he worked all the hours Victor didn't as a concessionist. And as a concessionist, he saw all the bad stuff. The large rushes, angry customers, tall prices, and he didn't once get to bask in the glory of the main stage with all the lights and music. After months of busting his ass, and making a few friends, Yuuri began losing hope. 

Phichit, who worked in the tech booth, helped Yuuri get stage hand by putting in a good word. And soon, Yuuri realized how little his heart could take with his idol being infront of him day and night. Seeing his long hair swoosh every time he passed by.

Victor's job was a little different than the rest. He grew up in this theater and was trained by the original owner in all things including acting. He cameos in every musical and play to the audiences delight. Some would say the only reason the theater is running is because of the man's popularity. However, when the actors aren't practicing or performing, Victor restocks, cleans, and aids everyone in backstage. He blends in with the rest of the crew. Yuuri has accidentally bumped into him a few times not realizing it was him, much to his embarrassment and apology. 

"I'm running to pick up food for the staff!" Victor yelled out from the exit doors, gathering the attention of every single person either sweeping popcorn or rolling up extension cords. This included Yuuri Katsuki who was three feet away, scribbling down numbers on a clipboard. 

A barrage of people's thanks and requests came from all corners of the room, and a couple "Do you need someone to come with you?"'s, to which Victor thought for a moment. He twirled the keys in his hand and readjusted the satchel around his shoulder, then looked over to Yuuri. 

"How about you, Yuuri? Care to come with?" 

Yuuri's heart wanted to stop. He had quietly been inching closer and closer to Victor all this time, but never would have expected the man to address him. "Um, me? I mean, I'd love to go with you. I mean to help! To carry everything, i'll help you!" 

Victor smiled, grabbing the clipboard from his hands, so close into Yuuri's personal bubble, then handed it off to a girl who wanted to come with. "Good, follow me." 

...

The younger male had never been inside a car so expensive. The inside was, homely to say a word. Not dirty in the slightest, but all the trinkets and back seat items reminded Yuuri of Phichit's car. 

"What's so funny?" Victor asked with a sly smile. 

Yuuri must have been caught giggling to himself, "Your car, it's so... you." Expensive exterior yet welcoming interior. "I like it." 

Victor strapped his seatbelt and turned on the vehicle. "I'm relieved you find my clutter charming. The last person who was in the car wouldn't stop trying to clean up." 

Wondering who it was that was in this car last, Yuuri got quiet. Of course he isn't the only one who gets rides places. He's just here to help. 

"You know, Yuuri..." Victor began, driving out of the parking lot. "I would have thought you would have warmed up to me by now, but you're keeping your distance." 

Yuuri was utterly confused. Warmed up to him by now? Of course he isn't. They haven't spoken once for longer than thirty seconds. "I'm not sure I know what you mean. I don't even know how you know me by name. There's so many people at the theater..."

Victor's eyes stayed on the road, "I guess you were drunk at the time we met." 

Drunk Yuuri was never a good Yuuri. "What?" He asked fearfully. 

"It was a party for all the coworkers! Celebrating the premier of the lastest musical number! Chris had supplied the variety of alcohol, and we all partook. You moreso than others..." Remembering with a fondness, Victor began biting his lip in delight. "You were so drunk you got on the stage and began dancing on the set. You even forced a few to a dance off and won with flying colors. At least, you won in my book. Anyone who can strip to their underwear with pride is a winner. Except Chris..."

"I WHAT!?" Yuuri was frightened. Infront of his idol, he paraded around in his underwear. Sure, Victor didn't seem to mind, but he was probably being polite.

"That was when we met. We danced a little, then you began grinding me. The actor, Plisetsky, was mortified!" A heartshape made his mouth as he laughed aloud.

Yuuri dug his head in his hands, hiding his face. He wanted to crawl into a hole, or open the car door and jump out onto the freeway. 

"Oh, don't be embarrassed! You're my new reason for staying around the theater as an actor. My muse." He looked over when Yuuri didn't respond. "How can I not be inspired by talented Yuuri?" 

Yuuri lifted his head. "I'm your muse and talented?" He raised an eyebrow at this. 

"When you help us actors with lines, it's not half bad. It's as if you've done it before. Acting seems like a natural talent for you." Oh the times Yuuri has had to jump in during practice when an actress is late. The only reason he's so good at it as because of school theater, it was his extra curricular that he was good at. 

"Thanks. You're kind of my inspiration from the start, though." Yuuri replied.

They were pulling into the restaurant's parking lot at the same moment, "Oh! I'll just run in and grab the bags, you can change the radio while you wait!" 

Yuuri's dream was unfolding infront of him. He leaned forward and turned the radio on, a cd was playing. Something older, something classical. Then, Yuuri's phone pinged in his pocket.

_I saw you leave with Victor_

_Is it happening?!?!?!?_

It as Phichit. Of course Yuuri couldn't be around Victor for more than two seconds before Phichit started up.

_Nothing is happening. I'm just helping him carry in some food. Food meant for everyone Phichit_

_We barely had a conversation so far_

He buried the phone in his pocket. Another ping went off, but he couldn't look. Anything his friend said would just get Yuuri's hopes up.

"Knock knock!" Yuuri jumped in his seat. It was Victor's muffled voice from just outside Yuuri's door. "Can you open up so I can put the bags down? My hands are full!" Yuuri couldn't help his smile, watching the other jump in place to bite back the winter chill. 

"Here." He helped put everything inside the car and shut the door behind him. They stood there, not saying anything. Victor wasn't jumping anymore, but his hands were buried in his jacket pockets and he swung from side to side, his hair swung over one shoulder. Pink quickly tinted both's noses in the frosty air. "Um." Yuuri's blinked, his glasses inching down his nose. The situation so sudden for him to even notice and push them back in place. 

To anyone else who saw them, it looked as if they were deep in conversation. Catching up. But nothing was being said. And Yuuri didn't know why they weren't just inside the warm vehicle, turning on the heater, and putting their hands to the vents. Yuuri never noticed how, when Victor was focusing on something, the skin under his eyes would crease. Or how his mouth was slightly open, as if waiting to say something. 

"Um." Yuuri starts again, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Victor looks away and clears his throat. 

"Yeah, thank you for getting the door." 

"Welcome." 

They get inside, and do just what Yuuri was planning. Turning the air on and warming their fingers before taking off once more. 

"It's cold outside." Victor mentions, "It's making your face all red." 

Yuuri nods, "Yeah, made your cheeks all red, too." 

Another short silence. Victor broke the silence by laughing a harsh breath through his nose. "Haha, I'm sorry but. Did... Did we just have a moment there? Outside, just now?" 

The thought made Yuuri's head and chest hot, made him feel nervous. As if his brain wasn't in his body. But also incredibly giddy. He laughed with him, "Yeah!" 

Victor drove back, his face still pink despite being warmed up. They stopped back in the theater's parking lot. Yuuri didn't want to say anything that would ruin that blessed atmosphere, and watched as Victor unbuckled. He was leaning into Yuuri, his face getting closer and closer, then Yuuri sighed when he saw Victor was just leaning to grab the things from the back. 

When Victor had split the bags with Yuuri and went to open the door, he paused. "I'm sorry, I just teased you." 

"Huh?" Yuuri's heart picked back up in pace.

"I wanted to see what you'd do if I got really close, and I felt bad because your disappointed face was too cute. It would have been easier to just get out and get the bags from the back door." 

Something felt off for Yuuri. He was extremely embarrassed, happy, and confused. "Victor, why today?" He said.

Victor tilted his head, "Why what today?" 

"Why did you decide to bring me today of all days and tell me all this. Why are you being so nice and talkative to me today? That party we had was months ago, and you never once singled me out until an hour ago." Yuuri didn't want it to sound accusing. This was his idol, he's very appreciative just to sit in his car. However, Yuuri always has had this secret fear of being used for a one night stand then tossed aside, or even worse, ignored. 

Victor tightened his grip and ran his hand through his hair. "Yuuri... if I tell you, you may feel very differently about me." 

Oh no, Yuuri thought. Victor was going to use him then toss him. It was happening. "Maybe, but it's better I know the truth." 

A silver tear ran down Victor's cheek, breaking Yuuri's heart. That was something he never wanted to do. Make his idol cry.

"I was-" His voice broke, "I was going to quit the theater-" His eyes closed tight, "Today was going to be my day to walk out, but I kept thinking about Yuuri Katsuki. The boy who works diligently, dances wonderfully, makes friends easily, and acts as beautifully as any top actress. Yesterday was going to be my day to leave as well, but I made a decision." 

His eyes opened once more, reddened, his face paled. "I would talk to my Yuuri before doing anything hasty. If I didn't feel anything after that, I would tell Yakov I quit." 

Yuuri had begun crying at one point too, silently. He took an intake of breath and reached a hand to cup the other's shoulder. "Do you still want to quit?"

Victor sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Why would I want to quit this place when such a hottie works there." He said it, his voice still broken yet still managing a weak grin.

"You know, I've always dreamed of talking to you. I've barely held a girl's hand, so i'm not too good at this stuff. Am I doing okay so far?" Yuuri's mind is still trying to tell him to stop. That Victor didn't necessarily say he loved him, he just said Yuuri inspired him. However, Yuuri's heart was tired of being indirect. 

Victor leaned in, this time, his lips meeting Yuuri's cheek. He stayed close to whisper, "Doing perfect." 

Relief flooded Yuuri before the shock did, and when the shock reached him, he stuttered out, "I'm glad!" 

Victor leaned back, "Me too!" 

"Lets take the food in to everyone, they'll be happy!" Yuuri offered, opening his car door. 

Victor nodded, "That friend of yours has been texting you this whole time, i'll bet he's more excited." 

Yuuri gulped at the mere thought of telling Phichit this wonderful gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this before posting, I just wrote then clicked post. So, if there are fault I apologize. But I needed Theater AU yuri on ice


End file.
